Binding Eternity
by Dark Hunter Ravyn
Summary: Sasuke left 3 years ago. Sakura is the only one left on squad 7. Itachi's back and wants something in Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

_Binding Eternity_

I don't know what I should do.

He left without a word

I don't know if I'll see him again

I guess I'll never know

**Chapter 1 The note**

Sakura walked down to the forest bridge. Kakashi would be late again. Naruto was on a mission somewhere in the village hidden in the sand. Somehow he and Gaara became friends and they called for him to help. Sasuke had left three years ago without a word to anyone. The villagers considered him a traitor and banned him from Konoha. Sakura was the only one left in team 7. She approached the bridge and leaned against the rail. No sooner had she put her weight against the rail, she heard a voice.

" We're not meeting here today," Kakashi was on the other side of the bridge, " I have to show you something. We don't have much time." Sakura looked at her sensei.

They walked in silence to the Uchiha village. Almost every building had collapsed. Kunai and shuriken littered the ground and buildings alike.

" Kakashi sensei, what are we doing here." Silence. He just kept walking. She followed, but a little further back. They reached an area where all the buildings were gone. Sakura guessed that this was the center of the village, seeing that it had blood and weaponry all over the place. The only piece of evidence that people lived here was a small shredded flag of a Uchiha villager. Kakashi approached a mound, stopped, bent down and picked something up. Sakura watched as Kakashi examined the object of interest before turning to her.

" I think this might help you." Kakashi said as he handed a small box to Sakura. There was a note on the box as well. She looked up to Kakashi, but he had disappeared to look at the devastated buildings.

She looked at the box again. It had her name on it. She opened the note. It had only two words written on it: _Thank You._ She stared at the note. The place was so quiet it was haunting. Then she remembered. _Thank You. Sasuke said that to me. _she thought._ If he was here why didn't he come to see me._ She examined the box. It also had her name on it. She was about to open it when Kakashi walked up.

" I think it's time to go Sakura." She put the box in her kunai case. They started walking away from the village. The buildings seemed to be crying. Sakura looked around. Then she remembered.

" Kakashi sensei! Wait." Sakura ran in the opposite direction.

" Sakura!" Kakashi yelled. She ran back. She picked up the Uchiha flag. She ran back, folding the flag. Kakashi looked at her.

" What are you doing."

" I'm going to fix it, then hang it up where it belongs." Sakura said smiling. Kakashi looked at the flag in her hands. It brought back memeories. He looked away.

" Is everything alright?" Sakura asked.

" Yes." He said sarcastically. " Let's go. We have things to do." Sakura stared at her sensei. _What was THAT about._ she thought. He kept on walking, hands in his pockets. After a few moments, Sakura ran after him, carrying the flag close to her heart.

Suddenly, she felt a surg go through her, like electricity.

" Sssaaakkurrraaaaaaa." whispered a voice inside her head. The voice sounded very familiar. Kakashi turned around. Sakura was several feet behind him.

" Sakura!" he called. She didn't do anything. Just stood there, holding the flagh in her hands.

" I...ugh...g-g-get out o-of m-m-my head." Sakura fought the force inside her. Suddenly she started speaking in a voice not her own.

" Sakura...? " Kakashi walked up to her.

" Forget those not from this world... No time to linger... fight the ones loved by none... except the one who will rule over this land..." Sakura looked at Kakashi and put a hand up as if to stop him from coming any closer

" What the hell?" Kakashi flew back and hit a tree, knocking him unconsious for a few seconds. He looked at Sakura with dazed eyes. She was walking towards him. He tried to get up, but to no avail.

" K-K-Kaka-s-shi, g-g-et away f-from me n-n-NOW!" Sakura couldn't control herself. She didn't want to hurt him. Her mind was starting to go black. An image appeared before her. Aboy about her age. Sakura wanted to reach out and touch the boy in front of her. She didn't know who it was. He disappeared.

" Thank You." came a voice in her ear.

" S-s-sasuke?"

" Sakura!" Kakashi was trying to get up, buit his legs refused to work. " Dammit!" He looked at Sakura raised a hand to him. A single tear began to fall from her cheek.

" Sakura! DON'T!" Someone grabbed her hand and forced it down. " Don't."

" Sasuke?" An image of the boy she once loved flashed through her mind. _No, no,no,no. Sasuke, help me. I don't want to hurt anyone._

" Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!"

" Sasuke?"

" Sasuke? Not this time." Sakura opened her eyes.

'' Kakashi sensei. you're alright? I'm so sorry. I don't know--"

" Sakura?" She was looking at her wrist. She looked up.

" Thank you."

" Hmm? For what?" Sakura stared at him. Confused.

" ...You stopped me. Y-you grabbed my wrist... didn't you?"

" Sakura", Kakashi looked at her, " That wasn't me. No one touched you."

" B-but, some one grabbed me and..." She looked at her hand again. " No, I can't have been..." She shut her eyes. _Sasuke, Sasuke. What are you doing?_

" Sakura? Are you alright?" He looked at her questioningly. She opened her eyes again.

" Yes... We are late. We should get back and start our missions." She stood up and started walking down the path towards the Konoha village. Kakashi stared at her. He put his hand down and felt something soft. He looked down. Laying under his hand was the shredded Uchiha flag Sakura had brought with her. He picked it up and examined it. He stood up and looked up. Sakura was out of sight.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" he asked quietly. He ran after her, unaware of the large cut in his side. After a few minutes, he caught up with her.

" You forgot this." Kakashi said handing the the flag to Sakura and she sat under a tree, waiting for he sensei. She looked at him and then at the flag.

" Thank you." She let her eyes drift towrds the now bloodstained jacket of Kakashi, " Oh, you're hurt." Kakashi looked down. His green jacket was dark. He looked at Sakura.

" Hmm. I should be fine." He said reasuringly as he placed a mending jutsu on his side," See, good as new. I believe this belongs to you." he said handing her the flag once again. She took it. Kakashi looked across the trees.

" We should go. I don't think the hokage will be happy if we're any later." Kakashi lended Sakura a hand and started walking back to the village again. Sakura lingered a little, clutching the flag. She looked behind her. Someone was watching her. No one was there. She turned and hurried to Kakashi's side before she slowed. She looked behind her again. Nothing. She let the feeling go. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The figure in the Darkness**

They walked in silence towards the Konoha village. As they neared Konoha the buildings could be seen standing tall. Sakura wondered how such a place as the Uchiha village could have been destroyed like that.

"Sensei?"

" Hmm?"

" What happened to the Uchiha village? I mean I know it was destroyed, but how and why?" Sakura looked at Kakashi.

" You surprise me Sakura. I would have thought you would have known." Kakashi looked down and smiled at her. _He's toying with me._ She thought. There was something about the way Kakashi was acting though. She looked at him again. He seemed deep in thought, which wasn't like him at all.

" Maybe I'll tell you later... After a few missions." He said. Sakura knew something was up. She wondered if the incident earlier on had triggered something in Kakashi's mind, but decided to let it go. She put her hand in her kunai case. The small box that Kakashi had given her was still there. She longed to know what lay inside. She also wondered if the note and the box had something to do with Sasuke. She didn't have time to worry about such inquisitive matters at the time.

When they got to the Hokage's headquarters, they were given a long lecture, from the Hokage, about being late for missions.

" I'm sorry sir," Sakura said," It won't happen agian I promise."

" Let's hope not." replied the Hokage. After that, they made their way up to the mission room and werer given a stack of missions they were to do for the day. They walked the dogs from the pound, pulled weeds, cleaned the river and taught at the ninja academy. It was almost dark when they finished. They walked down the road to the Ramen Shop and got dinner.( Since it was only Sakura and Kakashi left in his squad.) Sakura thanked Kakashi for the meal and turned to leave.

She walked out into the busy streets of Konoha. She was almost to the road. She tried to think about why the voice had sounded so familiar. She knew she had her that voice before, but she couldn't remember from where. She was so deep in thought she didn't even hear Kakashi call her.

" SAKURA!" She stopped.

" Sasuke?" She turned and ran into someone.

" Sorry." She mumbled. The figure stopped, looked at her for a moment, then kept on walking. Sakura caught a glimpse of the figure's face. She noticed the same red eyes Sasuke had, but yet they were not his. They seemed more distant, hurtful, yet saddening at the same time. It seemed vaguely familiar. After a few seconds she felt as if she was being watched again. She turned. Time seemed to stop in it's tracks. At the end of the road, the figure Sakura had bumped into was staring at her. The figure was barely visible in the dim light. Sakura stared at the figure. _Why does he look so familiar_. Sakura thought.

" Sakura," It whispered. The figure brought up a hand as if to guide her to where it was. She took a few steps toward the figure.

" SAKURA!" Kakashi yelled. Then the figure disappeared. Everything went back to normal.

" Sakura," Kakashi walked up to her, " Sakura, are you alright?" She didn't hear him. She was still staring at the spot where the figure disappeared.

" Sakura!" He said a little louder. _She looks as if she's in a trance_. Kakashi thought.

" Wha---" She looked at Kakashi. " I'm sorry. Yes." _Well it seems she's back to normal now._ He thought. Something wasn't right though. He had an idea.

" Sakura, Wait here for a moment." She nodded, then looked back at the place where she had seen the figure. Kakashi looked up. Nothing was there.

"Hmmm" Kakashi walked up to the top of the hill. A small alleyway led into the Hyuga villages, but there was another path going beyond it.

" What the hell, " Kakashi said, "This wasn't here this morning." He walked back into the alley. The path kept going on. It went beyond the Hyuga villages. He stopped, remembering that Sakura was waiting for him in the middle of the sidewalk, he turned to walk out of the alley. Sakura stood in his way. He jumped.

" Sakura, you startled me." _That's strange. I didn't sense her come up. What's going on._ He thought.

" I'm sorry, I got kind of scared out there by myself." He looked at her. She still had the same strange look she had when he found her. He looked back at the alleyway. The path seemed to glow. He heard a voice behind him. He looked back at Sakura, but she had gone into that trance again. The words she spoke were again not her own but, would haunt him for many nights.

"The path is set... Walk the road of eternity and death within your mind becomes reality in your dreams... "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The figure and the trance**

He took a few steps back. His eyes wide with fear.

Sakura stood for a moment, then collapsed. Kakashi caught her but, just barely. He ran out of the alley and onto the main road. With Sakura in his arms, he ran to his house. He put Sakura on the couch. He then called her parents and told them she would be staying with him for a few days. He went to the room where Sakura had been. She was asleep. He sat in the chair across from her. _What the hell happened. _He thought. Kakashi recollected the day. He had given Sakura the box, just as he had said to. Why was he doing this. He stood up and walked towards the door. A single picture lay face down on the desk.

" Has it really been three years Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

" That all depends on how long it will take me to get back sensei." said a voice behind him. Kakashi turned. There stood Sasuke.

" You know, you really shouldn't be here." Sasuke walked around to Sakura. She lay sleeping on the couch. He put a hand on her forehead. Kakashi just stared in silence.

" Did you give it to her?" Sasuke asked not looking up.

" Yes, but something's gone wrong. She keeps going into these kind of..."

" Trances. Yeah I know. I was watching when it happened." He removed his hand and looked at Kakashi. _So he was there. _

" Do you know who's doing it?"

" I have an idea, but I'm not sure."

" I see." Kakashi sat back down. Sasuke walked around to the chair next to Kakashi and sat down.

" What brings you back here anyway?"

" Itachi's here." Sasuke exclaimed looking back to Sakura.

" Why would he be here."

" He's found an interest in something here." Sasuke looked back at Kakashi.

She was gone. The front door was open.

" Damn." Kakashi threw on a jacket and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The vision**

Unaware of what she was doing, Sakura walked the empty streets to the hill where the alley was. She looked around. The path began to glow. The figure appeared before her.

"Sakura" It whispered. It lifted a hand to her. Sakura stepped towards the figure. She lifted a hand to it. A strong wind picked up. The figure began to spread, to change. The blackness of it's body began to change into a red and black cloak. It's red eyes shown even brighter than before. When the transformation was complete, there stood Itachi. Sakura, still in her trance, walked towards him. He looked at her.

" So you are the one." He said, " Well, let's see what you make of this." He put his hand on her forehead. Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her legs gave way and she fell to the ground.

---

Sakura was falling. She opened her eyes. She was standing on one of the roofs of the Konoha village. She looked around. Suddenly the ground began to shake. She looked down. The buildings were crumbling. She yelled, but no sound came from her. She fell to the ground. Dust covered her. She stood up and looked around. There were many weapons on the ground. Clanging could be heard in the distance.

Through the dust, Sakura could see two figures. They were in some kind of battle. When the dust cleared, their images came into focus. One was tall and had a red and black cloak, while the other was shorter and wore all black. They both had the same red eyes. The figures disappered and Sakura found herself falling again. She tried to scream, but again, no came came from her lips.

When Sakura stopped falling, she was in a grassy area. Many people surrounded her. In front of her, was a casket. She walked up to it. Inside lay Sasuke. Sakura gasped.

" No, no, no, no" Sakura fell to her knees, her hands on her head. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sasuke couldn't be dead. She wouldn't believe it. Suddenly, the people started to make a path. Sakura stood up. Someone was coming. She went into the middle to see who it was. She found herself staring into the eyes of herself. She also noticed that the people were bowing as she walked by.

The ground began to move again. Sakura took one last look as she fell from the ground. The image became dark. Someone was standing over her. Their hand on her forehead.

" Hmm. You're stronger than you look. I'm impressed." Came a voice from the darkness.

---

Kakashi ran to the top of the hill. The alley way was glowing.

" What the hell?" Kakashi slowed a little bit. He got to the entry, but couldn't go no further. It was almost as if someone had put glass in front of the alley. The glow from the entry was beginning to fade. Figures could be seen inside. One was standing over another. Red eyes could be seen in the darkness. A black coat could barely be seen.

" Itachi." Kakashi said. That would mean that Sakura was in there. Kakashi tried to get into the alley, but failed once again. He was helpless. All he could do was stand and watch.

---

The image was starting to become clear. All she could see were red eyes.

" Sasuke."

" Heh. I don't like to be reminded of my so called brother." said the voice again.

" Itachi!" Sakura sat up. "What do you want?"

" Nothing."

" What did you do to me?"

" I gave you a look into the future." Sakura stared at the red eyes of Itachi.

" Th-That w-was the future?" She fell to the ground again. " No!"

" NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura threw herself at Itachi. " I won't let you kill Sasuke!"

" Kill him? Now that's an interesting idea." Itachi said as he easily dodged her attack.


	5. Chapter 5

I know these chapters are short but this is intentional. I have reasons for this. So enjoy

Chapter 5

Where the darkness leads

Kakashi stood helpless outside the alleyway and watched as his teammate fought Itachi. It didn't work, making him even more anxious. It seemes that the more she tried, the moer she failed. She was yelling something as she fought, but he coldn't hear. " SAKURA!!!!"

---

" Nooooo! Agh." Sakura was slammed into the ground again. Itachi stood lazily as stood up, yet again, on wobbly legs. He admired her effort, he'd give her that, but the rest of her was just in the way. She stood there breathing heavily. She watched him and he the same. The she noticed something. The once saddened eyes were gone and in there place a hint of pain. she couldn't be sure because it was gone in an instant. Back to cold.

" W-hy is it... that your eyes...c-change", she asked between breaths," From sympathetic to and hardended glare?" Itachi froze at the question. How did she know that? He knew he kept his emotions in check. Then sat and ponderd the question. Even he had no idea what made him so cold.

" I dunno." They continued staring at each other. Finally she sighed and straightened up, unaware by both, that someone had entered the barrier.

---

" She's in there isn't she."

"Yep, I can't find a way in though." Kakashi said automatically. As if to prove his point, he ran at the alleyway and collided with the invisible wall again. He turned to face the dark-haired boy behind him then jumped. He wasn't there. He listened for some sort of sound. There was none. _I could've sworn..._ He paused mid thought. Sensing he wasn't alone,he pulled back his headband, exposing the sharingan he inherited after the accident. BANG!!!! He turned quickly back to the alleyway where Itachi was holding Sakura hostage. She was being carried by someone. Red eyes shown in the dark, but the was a blur of another set of eyes. He reslized that the set holding Sakura was running towards him. He jumped out of the way just as Sasuke forced his way out of alley, Itachi close on his heels.

" TAKE HER!" he threw her back as he raced past Kakashi. He caught her, Kakashi turned as Itachi passed him. he watched as the two brothers ran after one another. He looked down to Sakura and realized the same flag he gave her in her hand. She clutched it to her like a lifeline. How odd, but he had no time to ponder its significance. He raced back to his house. He placed her in him room and sat on he fasr corner so he could see everything, should someone try to break in. He never slept that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Remniscence

_Kakashi opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. He looked around nothing looked familiar. He tried to stand but found himself chained to the chair he was sitting in._

_" What the hell?"_

_"_ HELP ME!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI PLEASE!!!!" Kakashi jumped. Lately he'd been nervous, this only added to it.

" Who's there?" He called out. The room went black and taunting red eyes appeared on the far end of the wall. A stream of red fell from _the ceiling just above him. coating him with the warm, sticky stuff. A flash of pink hair fell into his face, obscuring his vision. The taunting eyes, grew into slits and a deep rumbling laugh emanted from it. He started to look up, but froze half-way. He was scared. For once in this lifetime, Kakashi Hatake was scared. More red covered him. He realized now that was red was blood._ WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?_ His mind screamed. He refused to look up, he forced his eyes shut, afraid of what he would see. He could feel the eyes laughing at him._

_ " WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!!" He yelled, the figure remained silent. He opened his eyes as the figure disappeared into nothing. HE closed his eyes again." It's not true, she's not dead, no.no.NO!" He opened his eyes and looked up. He regretted that moment. " AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"_

Kakashi nearly fell out of his seat. He clumsily stood up, kunai in hand, ready to attack anything that moved. After a few seconds, he realized here he was and calmed down. He looked over towards the bed and found Sakura still sleeping. it had been a dream. He turned towards the door. He sensed someone behind him and froze.

" Why so tense?" A voice behind him said, it moved over him like jagged silk. Kakashi's grip on the kunai tightened.

" Itachi."

" I don't think you'll be needing this." Kakashi tensed, his voice just behind him. Itachi reached around and pulled the kunai from Kakashi's hand. He turned and saw Sakura sleeping on the bed. Kakashi's eyes flashed to her for a second. He didn't miss it. "What's the matter, afraid of what you'll see next. I wouldn't worry too much. It's bad for your health." He teased.

Against his will, Kakashi's eyes slammed shut. The images of Sakura screaming for help and bleeding filled his mind._ It's just a dream. It's not real._ he said over and over. Itachi smiled, his work was done, but he still had one more objective and he wasn't leaving until he was sure it was done. " Have a good day." and he was gone. Kakashi felt his presence lift. He looked around, nothing out of place. That was good.

" Kakashi-sensei? Where are we? He spun and found Sakura behind him. She was odd though, she was just staring at nothing in particular, searching. But for what.

" It everything alright?" She tilted her head to the side.

" Yeah, every thing's fine." She stared at him with a slight comphrehension, then fell into a stupor again, searching.

" Okay then." She left the room, looking for the voice she eard. The one guiding her towards the goal. She was only slightly aware that Kakashi was behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_" Sakura? What are you doing here?"_

_" I came to see you."_

_" But why?"_

_" Because I miss y-you"_

_Don't cry. Please don't cry." The black-haired boy wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't stop crying no matter how hard she tried. ' Please stop." The heart wrenching sobs continued, shattering the man's will._

_" Y-you're so warm." She said, pressing herself closer to his body._

_" Sakura, I want you to listen to me. Stay away from him. I don't want to see you hurt anymore."_

_" W'what are you talking about?" She could feel him trembling with unspoken emotion. He wanted her, but refused to listen._

_" I-I want to see your face." She looked up. His red eyes looked sorrowful and pained._

_" Say my name and you will be freed forever.' She shook her head hard._

_" No. I don't want this to be the end. Please I don't. I don't." Itachi stared at the girl. It pained his to let her go but she loved his brother. She loved Sasuke. Right? She him not Itachi._

_" Fine then. Take this and keep it safe forever." Sakura handed him a small package. " Keep it safe."_

" You've been working on that flag for some time now, Sakura." Kakashi stated one afternoon. It had been a month since the events. She carried it everywhere. Every time they stopped, she would pull out a needle and threat and begin sewing. It had become an obsession.

" Yeah, but the sooner I finish it, the sooner it can fly again right?" He hadn't thought of that.

" I suppose." he said smiling from behind his mask.

" So what does it stand for?" Naruto had come back from the Sand Village. Gaara was close at his heels. He didn't seem to notice or care.

" I don't want to talk about it." Sakura put the flag away and began walking towards Kakashi';s home. " I'll see you later." She had been ordered to stay with Kakashi while the ANBU Black Ops searched for Itachi. Rumors were being spread that Sasuke was in the vicinity as well. They knew who they were looking for and wanted to keep Sakura safe at all costs, so the put her in the custody of Kakashi until they were found.

Sakura's possessed state had been at a minimum since the last encounter with Itachi. She never really got over it. He wouldn't have minded if it hadn't been affecting her normal life.

_What's the matter Kakashi? You don't want to leave her alone for long now do you? Something might happen. Not that you would care now would you. _The silky, black voice came into his head, making Kakashi freeze He had been watching Saukra, but now as he looked around she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the images of her bloody, broken body came into his head, sending him to his knees. _I would run now._ The black voice said.

_" Sakura... Why are you here?"_

_" I told you already."_

_" That's NOT what I am asking!" She flinched. He instantly regretted yelling, but when she looked up at him with tear stained eyes. Her words completely shattered him._

_" I...I want you to erase my memories."_

_" What?! Why?" She hiccuped._

_" Bec-cause, If you leave. I don't want to remember the things we did. I d-don't want to live with that kind of pain!"_

" Sasuke? What are you doing?" Kakashi nearly ran into him in his rush to find Sakura.

" Where is she? He said flatly. So she wasn't there. This made Kakashi nervous.

" I don't know. She was coming back here. You don't think..." Sasuke nodded once, rendering the man speechless.

" Let's go."

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sakura woke up to find herself in an old, broken down house. She stood up and walked around, her footsteps making dusty marks on the floor. The place reeked of dirt and decay.

"You've woken up I see." Sakura spun and nearly collapsed in response. When she was steady again, she looked around for the owner of the voice.

" What do you want with me?"

" Nothing."

" Then why bring me here?"

"..." Sakura grew anxious. Something was wrong, but familiar about this place. Why did it look so familiar to her? She couldn't remember.

" You once told me that we would live here. When it ws new." _What the hell?!_

"Show yourself," her voice quivered slightly, " I want to see your face."

" Why?" A hint of puzzlement in his voice. Sakura was surprised to find that she recognised the his voice, that she wasn't repulsed by it. In a place like this? Was it because her memories were starting to come back? Was that she longed to see him again after so many years of being alone?

" I don't know. Maybe because I want to stare into the face of the person I used to love." His movements could barely be seen in the darkness of the room. Sakura waited. When the man could be seen, stopped in the shadows, his eyes closed. Sakura thought she was in a trance again. She sank to her knees and squeezed her eyes shut, her hands over them. A single tear slipped through her hands and onto her dress.

" Are you here to entrance me again." She sniffed, fighting futilely to stop the tears from flowing. " To give me images of my own death? Or is it another reason. Is it the reason you hide in the shadows?

" I'm not hiding." His silky voice was just inches from her ear. It sent tremors through her skin. A tingle down her spine.

" Then why are you doing this to me?" She moved her hands and looked up. A light wind told her he wsa in hiding again.

" Because you have something I want."

" What would that be?"

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sasuke and Kakashi raced from building to building in a desperate attempt to find Sakura. They went everywhere. Including the Hokage's office.

" Where do you think they could be?" Kakashi asked.

" Think, Kakashi, where was the the last place you would find someone like him." Sasuke sneered at the term. who could blame him.If there was anyone was worse than Orochimaru, It would be Itachi.

" You don't think...," Kakashi trailed off, " Would he have any reason to go home?"

"Only one." The sneer turned into a growl.

Kakashi swept an irritated glance at the black-haired boy. " And what would that be?" Sasuke sighed in agitation.

" Did Sakura have something with her for some unknown reason?''

" Just an old flag from... your... village." Kakashi hesitated. " Why would he want the flag?"

" It has.. value." Sasuke said, closing the subject. Kakashi was far from asking questions, but decided to let it go for the time being. His only priority now was getting Sakura back. Alive. An image from the previous night flashed through his mind._ " You're too late. By the time you reach her, she will be dead."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kakashi yelled.

" Shut the hell up. Do you want to alert him, you moron!" Sasuke hissed, but stopped suddenly. Kakashi had doubled over, unmoving. " Kakashi, this is no time to be funny. " Sasuke was slightly hysteric now. " Damn it to hell.

--

" What do you want with me?" Sakura was on the extreme right and against the wall. Away from him.Not somewhere she wanted to be. She was easing a kunai out of here pocket, trying to be inconspicuous.

" I wouldn't try that if I were you." He said catching what she was doing. _damn._

" What do you want?" She repeated.

" When you finish it, you'll remember." His red eyes shown in what little light there was. Sorrowful. This confused her. Why would he be upset? A strange ache emanted from her chest. Why would she feel the same? For some reason, she felt the urge to hold the man. To comfort him. To tell him it was alright. She took a hesitant step towards him. He froze and watched her feet. His eyes narrowed slightly. She took another step, cautiously. She watched him, to see his reaction. He stretched his arms out towards her. She took another step, almost an arms length away now. She stretched out her hand and took his. They stared at each other for a moment, waiting for each other's reaction. What would happen next.

" Itachi." Sakura said it like command. His eyes opened wide then he tugged her hand, grabbing her into a tight hug. Sakura was motionless with surprise.

" I'm sorry," he whispered, " I'm so sorry." Sakura was stunned and confused. Why would he apologize? The her eyes widened as a whole new wave of memory crashed through her barriers.

_" I won't do it, Sakura. I won't."_

_" Why not?"_

_" What more do you want of me? I won't erase your memories, I'll give anything else."_

_" Take this then."_

_" Why? I don't want any reminders of that life."_

_" It doesn't matter. It won't do you any harm. I fixed it. It has my seal on it. Though I may forget, you won't."_Sakura remembered then. Pain seared across her head again, lapsing into darkness.

" Sakura?!" She fell limp in his arms. Itachi nearly dropped her in surprise. He watched her, sensed what she had just seen. He knew it wouldn't be long now. She would remember and they would be together again. It was why he left the Akatsuki. " I won't give you up, Sakura." He held her tighter as if he would never see her again. He held her in his arms, cradling her unconscious form, on the dust ridden bed. " I won't." A single tear fell from his red eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kakashi woke up. He was in a pain from lying on the ground. He sat up and looked around. " What the hell?" He was completely alone. He stood up gingerly, looking for a sign of Sasuke. He was nowhere to be found. A small paper caught his eye. He bent down to pick it up. He sensed no presense. No birds. It was all quiet. A feat that was nearly impossible. This unnerved him. He grabbed the paper and went to cover.

When he was sure it was safe, he read the paper. It was from Sasuke. It contained only a small message, _Stay the hell away from my village. _but it stunned him and made him realize that things were about to get even more disturbing as the darkness settled over the town.

---

Sasuke raced through the town toward his village. He had to be quick, or it would be too late. It was already too late not to alert the villagers as he raced through the town. The Hyuugas were awake and alert. An unfortunate predicament when he had to go through it to get to his own destruction. He immediately shook the though away. No. No way would he ever succumb to his brother again. He hid in the shadows as the village elders searched for the intruders. Patience was key, but he was out of patience. But he could do nothing about it as her waited for the coast to clear.

---

_"If I do this, we can't ever see each other again." He held her as he gripped the kunai with a trembling hand. She nodded._

_" If I can't see you, but you don't erase my memories. I don't want to live anymore. Not with the pain of you ripping my heart out." She steadied his hand on the kunai and brought it to her heart. She gazed at him. Waiting. He turned away from that fact. This was killing him._

_" What if I agree? What if I erase your memories. Will you let me let you live?" He was pleading now. He knew it was low, but the thought of plunging the blade into her was shredding his sanity._

_" She lifted her eyes to him. There was a sadness to his eyes. He didn't wasnt to let her go, but he would have to leave and she wouldn't see him again._

_" Please.." He whispered. " Please don't make me do this." She sighed. Content. _

_" Itachi.." She raised herself to his ear. He was trembling. " Itachi, I love you." Without giving him time to think she kissed him as she shoved the blade home._

Sakura came awake with a jolt. A scream emanted from her lips. Hands swiftly caught her up. She felt safe then. But why? She looked up only to gaze into the shadowed depths of those red eyes. " Itachi." She said quietly. His breath caught in his throat. He nodded, a shadow of a smile lightening his lips.

She unconsciously rubbed the scar on her chest. "You wouldn't do it." She mused. "Of all the people in this world. You wouldn't release me." She turned into him so she could face him. " Why wouldn't you release me?" A mixture of agony and frustration flitted across his face.

" Because I couldn't let you go. You, the one my brother wanted, who should've taken you away, didn't. I didn't want to be trhe one to destroy you too. You have no idea what you did to me when you stabbed yourself. The agony...." He stopped as a tremor of fear and pain of seeing her bleeding in his arms and not being able to stop the bleeding. " What I went through to keep you alive. The price I paid to keep you in the dark until I couldn't take being away anymore." His gaze bore into hers.

She was held captivated by him. She realized he had been crying. Hiding them so she wouldn't see him as weak. She drew him closer. Comforting him. He froze slightly, not sure what to do. " Let it go, Itachi. It's okay. I'm here now." He couldn't take it anymore. With a rush he held her and laid her on the bed. He held her to him. The tears flowed freely now.

" Don't ever do that again. Don't you ever leave me alone. " She lay with him, happy that she was finally back where she belonged.

---

Sasuke had watched the entire thing. he was seething with rage now. It had taken too long to get past the villages to get back here. The flag had been restored as well as her memories. He clenched and unclenced his fists. How dare he take a liking to the one her had left in this world. Itachi had taken everything from him. And now it was time for redemption. He silently stalked into the building next to it and waited for the right opportunity.

---

Kakashi raced past the hyuugas, not wanting to be late. He had figured it out. Sasuke was on the move and the silence would be broken come morning. He needed time that wasn't there. He had only one shot at this and If it din't work, they were all screwed. As he ran he called out to the sky.

_If you valuve you her life, you will listen to me. You are in extreme danger. Run._

- to be continued-


End file.
